A Guild Divided
by ProbablyEpsilon
Summary: Set after Tartaros arc so don't read if you aren't there yet. Mard Geer spills information no one in fairy tail knew about Natsu. causing an uproar and a line to be drawn tensions grow high and things quickly escalate into a civil war, with mages choosing sides, friends against friends in a place where everyone is supposed to be family.
1. Prolouge

A Guild Divided

 **A/N: So first story I have published and just did a quick revision of the chapters and fixing mistakes sense i didn't belive in proof reading when i first made this story, but i still love the concept, anyway Cheers! Disc: don't own Ft or charachters**

The Fairy Tail guild hall lays destroyed along with most of Magnolia, the once beautiful city a shell of its former glory. A few miles on the outskirts of the city lays the remains of the Alegria destroyed by the Celestial Spirit King. Among the wreckage lies the remaining members of both Fairy Tail and Tartaros finishing the final battles of their war while in the sky the Fire Dragon King Igneel battles the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia. While the earth shakes with the sheer might of the dragons blows colliding a newly dubbed ice Demon Slayer along with his salon haired Dragon Slayer companion take on Tartaros acting leader Mard Geer.

Thorns rising from the ground strike the two slayers who fight back just as ferociously with fire and ice together if the battle wasn't personal for the two they would be openly enjoying it even so one could still find a smile on their faces along with a fire in their eyes. As Natsu and Mard Geer come hurtling towards the ground Gray lands the final blow before impact with the ground. Mard Geer lying helplessly in a crater as Natsu and Gray quarrel over who gets the book of E.N.D. as it disappears. As they point fingers an eerie voice stops them cold. "Thank you for keeping my book, safe boys."

"Zeref!" The two recite unanimously with spine-chilling malice along with glares that could kill. "Give me back that book!" they say still in sync.

"I am afraid I can't do that Natsu." states a still ice cold Zeref.

"L-lord Zeref! How may I be of service?" states a barely standing Mard Geer still in his crater.

While Natsu and Gray recover from the shock that the demon is still alive after their attacks, the demon and black wizard carry out their conversation.

"Ah, Mard Geer your still alive, such a shame," says the black wizard tone unchanged.

"M-my lord whatever do you mean?" says the baffled Underworld king.

*sigh* "You lost. I no longer have any use for you". Zeref states raising his hand to snap. Mard Geer realizing his time is short decides to do one last ack to break the Fairys.

"Wait my lord!" Mard Geer shouts with urgency as he hijacks Warrens telepathy once again.

"I can still please you, my lord, I can resurrect master Etherious Natsu Dragneel and return your brothers soul to the body that pathetic Fire Dragon Slayer is currently inhabiting just more time and he will return lord Zeref and that boy will be no more and E.N.D. shall return." he rants out quickly before he can be interrupted. Zeref quickly returns him to his book and destroys it while every human and exceed who heard has frozen with shock the fear of losing magic and the dragons fighting above shoved to the back of their worries at the news just revealed.

"Natsu is E.N.D. and Zeref's brother?" Gray ask more than says in less than a whisper with utter disbelief.

"Well it's been fun Fairy Tail and good to see you again brother but is about time i take my leave" before another sound can be made Zeref is gone.

A loud crash sounds reminding everyone of the dragons above causing a cataclysm on the earth below. With one final blow, the Fire Dragon King takes the Black Dragons arm as Acnologia "takes his life". The Dragon King retreats as the Dragonslayers say their final goodbyes to their parents with a grieving Salmon mess of a Dragonslayer by his father's fading body with all that has happened today he feels truly alone questioning if he even has a home at Fairy Tail anymore with the news that has been dropped by Mard Geer and Zeref. "Can I even face them? What will they think? Will they still accept me? I…. I can't face it…. Not yet at least." says a hollow feeling pinkette.

Natsu doesn't utter another word as he heads back to the shack he shares with happy to pack and write a letter to his best friends Lucy and Happy to tell them 'he needs time and he'll be back as soon as he gets his head on right' and leaves it at the blondes doorstep. Without another thought, the Dragonslayer leaves Magnolia with no knowledge of a heartbroken blonde and a hysterical exceed searching all over ruins of the town with tears blurring their visions well into the night until they sob to sleep.

It's been three months since the Salamander of Fairy Tail left with every day the exceed and stellar spirit mage waiting for him to come home with the rest of the guild wondering if it will be their Natsu that comes back. The blonde sits at a table in the newly rebuilt guild hall with a blank expression on her face if she shows any emotion more tears will fall for something she can't change. The rest of magnolia is still repairing the last of the damages after the damage Tartaros caused. The Guildhall was one of the last buildings to be repaired with troubled mages over the new about their Salamander, having to repair the town first for it being their fault that Tartaros was here in the first place and having master M.I.A. not long after the pinkette disappeared Macco has been acting as temporary Guild Master again but he mainly just does paperwork. The blonde is brought out of her own little world by a less enthusiastic than normal exceed. "-shhy! Lushy!?"

"Huh!? Oh Happy what's up?" says the blonde returning to the Earthland plain.

"Lushy you were spacing out again." to which the blonde replies with a soft 'sorry'. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job, you've been so busy training we've hardly hung out almost this whole month!" exclaims a slightly upset Happy.

"Yeah sure happy. It could be fun" Lucy replies with a hollow smile the flying cat has learned not to question. The two walk(or fly) over to the request bored to search for a job the two could complete. Taking the request to the white-haired bar made to get approved and head for the door. As Lucy reaches for the door it opens slowly so she steps back to avoid getting hit as tears start to well before the image even clears, she didn't need to see clearly to recognize her first love. Lucy dives into his arms screaming with all the fury she could muster which was very little considering her joy and sadness all anger of being left behind forgotten. "You idiot! Don't you dare even think about leaving us behind like that again!" she says hugging him tighter like he'd disappear the second she let go. Recovering from the shock he put his right arm around the girl to comfort her as her tears fell. "I missed you" she mutters burying her head deeper into his chest and a ghost of a smile reached Natsu's lips as she tightened her grip once again the exceed buried as deep just noticed.

"I'm home guys" whispers the pinkette.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: I was really eager to get this chapter out because i love this scene in the story. feel free to ask questions or tell me about any holes you find. I'm always eager to improve and i'd like to make this story the best i can be. 3 Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy tail or it's characters that right belongs to Hiro Mashima**

The guild was silent, all members present having a look of shock and weariness on their faces all but the three all eyes are on. At a table closer to the entrance of the guild sat the celestial mage, blue exceed and a fire dragonslayer spoke just as freely as if Tartaros never happened. Natsu is stuffing his face as Happy talks about fish and Carla meanwhile Lucy just laughs at their antics. A certain barmaid sees genuine happiness on the faces of Happy and Lucy, a look that was dearly missed by all of the guild and well deserved by the two. While anger continues to grow from the opposite side of the guild.

"And then this really fat guy almost as big as Droy comes up and says 'whoever eats less has to pay.' and that was the best meal I'd had in months and it didn't cost me a jewel" Natsu says with his toothy grin while his companions fall over from laughing feeling slight pity for their friends opponent as Fairy Tali's resident Demonslayer approaches the group with a less than friendly look.

"Oh hai, Gray" the still recovering blonde gets out as she catches her breath. Lucy nor Happy noticed the extremely quite guild or the tension that was so thick it was almost tangible as the ice mage approached them, but the pink haired Dragonslayer did and his smile immediately fell. Noticing her companions unease she immediately sobered up and noticed Grays scowl. "Yo! Earthland to Gray? What's wrong?" The blonde says but is ignored as Grays' hair shadows his eyes body facing Natsu from Lucy's side of the table.

"Did you know?" Gray states barely above a whisper. Natsu opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Gray. "Who am I kidding you wouldn't even say if you did. You lied to all of us for years so why should I expect the truth now!" he rants rather than questions. "You had us all fooled believing you were apart of our family when in reality you were waiting to stab us in the back! What were we to you? Your playthings a form of entertainment? Just some pawns in your game?" he questions as he looks up slightly facing Natsu his hair no longer covering his eyes, eyes that showed blind rage. "You were family! We trusted you! We would have put our lives on the line to save yours! We believed your lies accepted you only for you to throw that trust in our faces! Was it funny knowing we all bought your act? Did you get a kick out of toying with us you monster?!" Grabbing Natsu's collar of his coat and bringing him to where his eyes are level with Grey's, Natsu looked down eye's shadowed by his hair as a faint voice was heard before Gray continued. "Fairy Tail isn't some toy for your amusement and you should have stayed away if you knew what was good for you, this isn't some place for mo-" Grays rant was cut off by a loud slam right next to him.

"Shut up Gray!" Lucy yells as she slams the table causing some of Natsu's empty plates to fall to the floor and shatter Not that anyone one paid that any mind, the entire guild had a face of shock and fear in their faces even the scarlet-haired demon. Well excluding a certain Iron Dragonslayer.

"Gihi big mistake stripper." gruffly chuckles the heavily pierced mage, while a small bluenette looks at him confused. Gajeel pats her head and replies. "Just watch Shrimp this is going to get good" the gruff male replies with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Back off!" the stellar mage states pushing the ice mage away from his fire counterpart. The ice mage in his stunned state loosens his grip enough to be shoved back stumbling catching himself while turning a look of confusion and disbelief at the Lucy, while the fire mage glanced at the scene in awe.

"What the he-" Gray begins only to be interrupted again.

"Don't 'what the hell Lucy?' me Gray. What's wrong with you!? This is Natsu we're talking about here. He has done nothing wrong and you walk over here accusing him of things like he's some kind of criminal! Natsu is just as disoriented by this as any of us, He watched his father die! And then this stuff is proclaimed! No duh, he needed time to himself. He's family Gray we should be supporting him not judging him! you should be ashamed of yourself!" The blonde borderline screams at her guildmate.

"E.N.D. is a demon lucy!" Grey shouts back towards the blonde his [atience clearly waning.

"So why are you yelling at Natsu? You trust the words of a demon and Zeref over your own best friend? Have you even let him get a word in to defend himself? No, you haven't! You've been too busy venting to even hear him out!" Lucy declares with malice holding her ground against the now scowling Demonslayer.

"Get out of my way Lucy," Gray says done arguing pointlessly with the blonde as he advances forward to stand over Lucy.

"Go. To. Hell." Lucy states emphasizing every word with increasing malice. Gray raises his arms to move the girl out of his way but something nobody expected happened. A flash of light and a crash. As the light faded everyone expected to see one of Lucy's spirits instead it revealed Lucy in different clothing. Lucy's hair was in two buns a cow pattern bikini top with matching sleeves and one-legged black pants. Everyone was shocked, to say the least none more than the ice mage among the broken table wreckage and a fire Dragonslayer who was just behind the blonde. With another flash of light Lucy's clothes return to normal. "I won't let you hurt Natsu when he's done nothing wrong Gray," Lucy states with less malice than before but with more conviction than ever before seen in the eyes of the blonde.

"I won't let you stand in my way lucy" gray states losing any sense of patience he once held as he climbs out of the rubble. A pinkish icy fog begins to materialize around Gray as he walks across the guild to the blonde and pinkette. Holding her ground Lucy reaches for her keys as the ice mage draws near she grabs Loke's key and was ready to recite the incantation only for a ball of fire to blaze past her in a blur and hit the ice mage head on. Lucy sat there dumbfounded and turned to see the pinkette who shot the attack towards his guildmate, with a look that could kill in his eyes.

"You can yell, beat up, even try to kill me," Natsu mutters loud enough the entire guild could hear if they concentrated. "but if you even think about laying a single finger on Luce again, There won't even be enough ashes left for them to bury." The Dragon Slayers words shocked the entire guild, excluding a certain Iron Dragonslayer once again had a smirk on his face

"And here I thought he'd tear stripper to pieces without a warning, guess Bunny Girl being here is making Salamander soft." Gajeel chuckled out as Levy looked at him wide-eyed.

"Let's get out of here Natsu" Lucy states Taking his hand and leading him out of the guild leaving the whole room shell-shocked by the events of the last hour. And a certain ice mage gritting his teeth and storming out in rage.

"Gajeel how did you know that Natsu and Lucy would react that way?" levy questioned her companion.

"Bunny girl didn't take any shit from me back in Phantom, it'd be a cold day in hell before she took it from the stripper especially after just getting pinky back," Gajeel said with a touch of pride in his voice at the blonde's actions. "As for Salamander well. Threatening his mate was grounds to kill the stripper then and there, I'm guessing the only reason he didn't was that he knew it'd upset blondie" Gajeel states matter'o factly.

"Mate?" the bluenette questions with a tilt of her head

"*sigh* Dragon instincts, their slayers have em too, pick one partner for life, And judgin' by the way Salamanders scent is always all over her he's picked her." The iron Dragon Slayers says with a shrug

"Wait s-so N-Natsu a-and L-Lu have" the bluenette stutters out getting redder by the second.

"What!? No shrimp geez this ain't one of ya pervy books" Gajeel says exasperatedly. "Salamander's so dense he probably doesn't even know he's done it," the dragon slayer says while shaking his head. "but I doubt bunny girl will complain when she finds out."

"So have you picked a mate yet?" Levy inquires curiously, as the Iron Dragon slayer looks away scratching his neck furiously.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With Lucy leading Natsu as they leave the guild and head back to her apartment not a single word is spoken between the two, they made the whole journey in a less than comfortable silence. When they arrive lucy unlocks the door, her and Natsu enter and she tries to start them off.

"Uhm Natsu... back at the guild it's n-" the blonde is cut off by the pinkette pulling her into a tight embrace, clinging to her as if his life depended on it with his face buried deep into her neck taking in the scent he'd missed so much in the past three months.

"Thank you, Luce," Natsu says barely audible not moving his face so it came out similar to a mumble but the stellar mage understood his words.

"Thank me for what Natsu?" Lucy asks in an equally soft tone laced with genuine confusion as she starts running her fingers through soft salmon locks causing a sigh of content to emit from the Dragonslayer.

"For being you," The pinkette replies not moving from his place. Sensing his partners confusion he decides to explain. "For believing in me," after hearing those words the blonde relaxes into the embrace with saying below a whisper 'always' without his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard it, but he did and he smiled nuzzling deeper into the crook of her neck.

Lucy pulls away much to both of their disappointment and looks at Natsu and forces herself to try and explain the situation. "Listen Natsu," she says making eye contact with him with a serious look on her face. Once she sees he's listening she continues. "what happened earlier and what Gray said, that's not how the whole guild feels, it's just everything that happened with Ur and his dad he's kinda become… uh well… prejudice to demons." she says scratching the back of her head looking away. "Maybe it's just because the wounds fre-" she's interrupted once again by the Pinkette putting a hand to gently rest against her cheek soft eyes hold a look of resolve she's only ever seen when Natsu's in battle in battle on his face as he looks her dead in the eyes.

"Luce, Gray and I meant every word we said in the guild today. From his desire to kill me and my threat if he even thinks of touching you to get to me, we won't hesitate to kill the other if it comes to it," Natsu says with less enthusiasm but his determination not wavering. She opens her mouth to try and change his mind and he stops her before she can even speak with a look. "Luce it won't change that was genuine hatred in his eyes, it'd be like asking him to forgive Deliora or the skeleton guy it won't happen. Can we talk about something else… please?"

Fairy Tail's Celestial mage reluctantly nods her head sensing this is a painful topic for him, regretfully she moves to another one. "Natsu I know you don't want to talk about it and I understand why you left with everything that happened but I'd be lying if I said if I wasn't curious. You were looking out for me when I lost my Dad so if you need to talk I'm here," she says looking at the floor. Lucy sees Natsu closing the distance between them without uttering any words, she closes her eyes not daring look at him fearing she crossed a boundary preparing for his rejection. Shooting her eyes open when she feels warmth surrounding her, only to find them Natsu holding her in another embrace with her head tucked under his chin.

"Luce I can't tell you I'm okay because I don't want to lie to you, but I've never been good with words so I can't really tell you about it. You being here with me is all I could ever ask for." With the Dragonslayers soft words the blonde returns the heartwarming embrace and soon after feels a little dampness on her shoulder but decides not to mention it instead decides to change subjects.

"So Natsu, how about I make us dinner?" she offers her partner. His only reply being a nod as he reluctantly loosens his hold on her, which brings a smile to her face as she reluctantly moves away from the comforable embrace and enters her kitchen and prepares their meal. After their Dinner is over and she's cleaning Lucy decides to ask what's on her mind. "So what are we going to do about the guild?" She ask with curios innocence.

"Nothing we can really do, can't make them go back to normal it's up to them what they do," Natsu replies with a shrug. His partner nods and asks a more sensitive question.

"What about Gray? Do you think he'll?" the Dragon Slayer visibly stiffens at her words and she notices. "I-i'm sorry" she attempts to have him disregard but he decides to share his thoughts regardless.

"I don't think he'll try anything at the guild again or at least this soon, didn't go too well for him last time so it should be relatively peaceful where Grays concerned," he explains rather maturely. Lucy notices how much less boyish he seems not that it's an extremely relevant thing but something that dramatic would do it she assumes.

"Well that's enough emotional turmoil for one night how about you go shower? You can stay here for tonight happy will probably stay at Wendy's tonight you can have the bed, probably haven't slept on one as comfy as mine in a while huh?" Lucy offers and jokes at the same time making the pinkette smile at her kindness and understanding of him. He nods and heads to the shower. When Natsu finishes Lucy takes a significantly longer one and comes out of the bathroom to find her best friend already asleep, she looks down and smiles at the pinkette and turns to her closet ready to grab a spare blanket and pillow to sleep on her couch but is stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Lucy turns to see onyx eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"Please can we sleep… together?" he nearly begs. Seeing his partner turn a color of a tomato he interrupts her thoughts. "NO! Not like that Luce, it's just don't want to feel alone…" he starts loud and quick and gradually gets embarrassed and shy as he continues looking away at his last word. Lucy quickly recovers and smiles and nods as she hops in bed not trusting her words at this point. Lucy settles in next to the Dragonslayer basking in his warmth, as her breaths become soft and even with her heart rate lowering to a slow and steady pace he knows she's fallen asleep and puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. "What are you doing to me Luce" he says softly running his fingers through strands of soft gold as causing the blonde to hum pleased with the action as she snuggles closer to the Dragonslayer and his comforting warmth. For the first time in 3 months, the son of the Fire Dragon King and the former heiress fall asleep smiling.

 **A/N: so yeah i originally had this chapter as Natsu just ranting and venting to Lucy but decided that's not his style so i did it this way to hopefully making him seem more in** **character** **. let me know how i did still loving writing this story will update when i can. ask any questions and offer input. Cheers 3 Disclaimer: don't own Fairytail or it's** **characters**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/n:** **So I wanted to continue this story but i wasn't happy how i finished this chapter previously so i redid it and i'm much more happy with it. Thank you Lord Jaric for constructive criticism and everyone else on the reviews it's nice to see people enjoy the story. I'll have the next chapter out asap since i'd feel like this was a tease so see ya. Disc: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As light shines through the window of Lucy's apartment the blonde begins to stir, she feels an overwhelming sense of comfort and warmth and feels the body next to her, knowing it's her favorite Dragonslayer and personal space heater she makes no effort to wake him. Lucy lightly lifts her head off of Natsu's chest she was using as a pillow while lacking any sense of embarrassment just pure joy and a dopey smile on her face knowing yesterday wasn't a dream, staring at his face a smile on his lips as his arms are draped around her waist. The Stellar mage makes a move to get out of bed and make them breakfast but she's pulled back to her original position using the Dragon Slayer as a pillow as he nuzzles into her neck causing the blonde to laugh lightly at his actions. Lucy eventually gets the will and physical endurance mustered up to pry his arms from around her and remove herself from the bed and Natsu's warmth. Making her way to the kitchen slightly acknowledging the blue exceed that must of came in after the two mages fell asleep, the blonde, not the least bit surprised knowing Happy wouldn't want to leave Natsu as much if not more than she did. She begins making breakfast for the three of them, unannounced to her a pinkette in the other room wakes up in an empty bed and becomes frantic looking all over the room then realizes there's the lingering smell of breakfast and sighs falling back into 'the comfiest bed ever' with a smile and a single thought in his head "it wasn't a dream". He exits the bed to find his two best friends chatting he joins them taking in the scent of a certain blonde mixed with bacon among various other food items as he lets out a pleased sigh. The three partners make small talk and eat their breakfast of pancakes and bacon or fish if you're Happy. Finishing breakfast and getting ready to go to the guild they make their way along the river and stop at the large wooden doors sensing her best friends distress she speaks up.

"Are you sure you want to do this today Natsu? We could always go do something else around town." Lucy states with a look of concern for her companion etched into her eyes. The pinkette looks her way and flashes his toothy grin and replies.

"I'm sure Luce thanks for worry'n though" he chuckles lightheartedly trying to dismiss his own apprehension, Natsu takes one last deep breath puts a small smile on his face and moves to the big wooden doors of the guilds and pushes them open in a steady manner, extremely out of character for him and walks in followed by Lucy and Happy none of them sparing any of the gawkers a glance as they make their way to an empty table. Lucy shouts to Mira to get them drinks and the three proceed in catching up and small talk, while similar to yesterday they have all attention on him but the aura of unease has diminished in some of the guild members but there remains those who are unsettled. Erza never being one to not state her mind approaches the group's table.

"Lucy, may I speak to you in private?" Titania stated rather than asked but her stern demeanor still present but her face more worried than stern. Lucy looks to Natsu with a worrisome glance asking with her eyes if he'll be okay. The Dragonslayers only response is a fanged grin signaling for her to go ahead. The blonde gets up and follows the scarlet-haired warrior outside of the guild and into the forest guaranteeing no one will be able to eavesdrop even with enhanced senses.

"Soo Erza, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy states with a tilt of her head and curiosity in her voice.

"Lucy I will be upfront with you, I don't want you to be alone with Natsu, I won't ask you to stay away from him but I do ask you take extra precautions when dealing with him," Erza states rather calmly to her teammate with genuine concern for her safety. In response, the blonde let out an exasperated sigh and an exaggerated flail of her arms.

"Erza this is Natsu we are talking about, I get it's big news about him possibly being E.N.D. but Natsu is still Natsu, and I don't see any reason to why we should treat him differently." The blonde protested ending her statement with a hmph and crossing her arms.

"Lucy, believe me, I understand your feeling I grew up with him, I'm just trying to air on the side of caution." Erza reasoned her tone holding more emotion than logic which made the blondes demeanor soften.

"Erza, I can't abandon him when he needs me, no matter the risk it's one I'll gladly take for him. I won't ask you to just trust him again immediately, I'm just saying give him a chance." Lucy pleads to the redhead.

"I can't lower my guard Lucy, I'm sorry I can't do what you ask of me." Erza lowers her head her hair hiding her face from the blonde.

"Thank you for your concern for my safety Erza, I hope in time you can come to trust him again. I'll see you around then bye." With a wave to the s-class mage, Lucy begins her walk back to the guild. as she arrives and Enters the grand doors she immediately seeks out a set of salmon colored hair only to find him and his cat to be joyfully teasing each other with there signature smiles on their faces. Lucy makes her way to her companions table and takes a seat and joins in on the teasing and instantly becomes the target.

With their orders in hand, the she-devil saunters up to their table a feeling of nostalgia set in as the 2 try to recruit her to the opposing sides of their argument. "So Natsu how was your little sabbatical?" Mira asks innocently avoiding inputting on their argument entirely. Realization dawns on the She-Devil when she sees the dumbstruck look on Dragonslayers face one only Natsu of Fairy Tail could pull off and she bust out in hysterics at herself for ever doubting Natsu being Natsu.

A tick mark appears on the pinkette's forehead as he sees the she-demon laugh at his confusion. "It's not my fault I don't know stupid words like sab-cycle!" causing The blonde and exceed to chorus a sighing 'not even close' while shaking their heads in defeat.

"I meant vacation Natsu," Mira states straightening up as she tries to stifle her giggles at his expressions, the very same expression that Fairy Tail has missed for quite some time. Natsu hearing her rephrasing replies "Oh" with a shrug and goes off to tell Mira and his partners parts of his recent adventure, teasing match between the three completely forgotten as he reaches the part about a natural hot spring he is interrupted by a 'Hotsprings are manly!' and a 'shush it big brother Elf I wanna hear the story' as two more takeover mages join to listen to the story as the tense atmosphere seems to have been tabled for another day. The rest of the day went by Mira working and stopping by to listen in while Natsu told his stories to The Strauss siblings and his best friends. Their laughter filled the air of an otherwise awkward guildhall. While from the second floor the guilds only other blonde see's a group glaring at the aforementioned pinkette and his audience. 'Looks like they aren't giving up' seeing the rejected redhead and a seething Demon Slayer with his ever-present stalker at his side. "Hmph" grunts the second generation dragon slayer and retreats off the second-floor balcony.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: I redid the last chapter so i'm happier with it if you don't want to read it the main differences are that Erza is more sad about her actions of trying to protect people from Natsu and Guildarts isn't at fairy tail. I'm happy with this chapter and i hope you enjoy let me know what you think cheers.** **Disc: dont own fairy tail**

Two weeks have passed since Lucy and Erza last spoke on the matter of Fairy Tail's resident fire Dragonslayer and they haven't exchanged words since. Even so, the strong animosity in the guild has faded slowly the tension is still there everyone's waiting for the other shoe to drop, they've just taken their lives off hold while they wait. The guild has split right down the middle, half of them revel in the rowdiness that Natsu brings while the other half just keeps to itself talking drinking and occasionally glancing the way of the trio the pinkette is apart of, to which they pay no mind. Since things have settled for the moment Team Natsu-or what remains of it-have started taking missions again. Happy, Lucy and Natsu have been joined at the hip day and night the sleeping arrangements identical to the first night of Natsu's return, the exception being a lot more teasing and lighthearted bickering has been introduced. This hasn't gone unnoticed by the guild most are wary of the arrangement while a pair of white-haired sisters have a sparkle in their eyes at the sight of the two and are so excited that they can ship once again. As a train pulled into Magnolia Station everyday passengers were disembarking along with a cat carrying a green bag far too large for his body with ease as he floats along followed by A blonde Stellar mage dragging a "salmon" haired Dragonslayer. As they made their way to the guild and the pinkette recovers from his traumatic experience on the vehicle they start up a conversation that was in no way quite and in typical Natsu fashion, they made an entrance.

"I'm telling you Luce he's gotta have some kinda power we don't know about. I mean come on!" at the topic and Natsu's serious tone the guild tenses the entirety of them listening in to a potential threat to their family.

"*Sigh* Natsu not everyone has some special power, and I think he's fine the way he is" the blonde replies with a huff as she carries a blue exceed cradled to her chest as they walk towards the bar. the bag having been dropped off at the blondes residents on their way to the guild.

"Lily can do that get buff thing and Carla can talk to a guy named Clarence, so why can't Happy have a power." Hearing the fire mages sentence the entire guild sighs at both his idea and the butchering of clairvoyance. Lucy put a finger to her chin as if in thought then turns to her partner with an amused grin.

"Maybe he's fire retardant?" Lucy suggests with a leisurely grin, to which the Natsu's only response is looking at her as if she'd kicked all the puppies in Fiore off a cliff. "What Natsu?" she questions with a tilt of her head. The pinkette quickly snatches his little buddy away from the blonde as a look of confusion makes its way on to her face.

"Luce that was just mean I know the little guy aggravates ya but still that's just too far," he states sticking up for his unconscious feline friend, as most of the guild look on in confusion the others realizing what he's thinking can't help but express their disappointment in the son of Igneel. As Lucy looks at her Dragonslayer you can practically see the light bulb go off as she figures out what he thinks she meant.

"Natsu! I would never be that mean to him or anyone for that matter, that's just horrible. I can't believe you'd think I'd say that." she crosses her arms and turns away from the duo swiveling her stool in the opposite direction. The topic is dropped soon after Mira shows up to break their argument up as the pair order their lunch. After having their lunch and chatting with Mira, Lucy arises "Natsu I'm going to head to the market to grab some groceries, do you want to come with me?" gesturing towards the door for emphasis.

"Oh! If I get fish I'll come too Lushy!" Pipes up the little exceed with eagerness at the thought of fish. The blonde answers with an 'of course' an eye roll and scratching behind his ears affectionately.

"Foods involved no duh I'm in Luce!" the eager dragon adds in and they make way for the guild doors. As the trio near the exit happy tucked in Lucy's arms, Natsu picks up the smell of ozone in the air. "Luce look out!" the pinkette says pushing her and the exceed out of the way of a bolt of lightning that struck their previous position. "What the hell Laxus! That almost hit Luce and Happy!" shouts the son of Igneel as flames flicker across his body in agitation.

"Eh, it didn't so what's the big deal?" The lightning dragon asks with a shrug of indifference, the only response he receives is a growl from the fire dragon and the heat intensifying as flames engulf his entire form.

"Natsu he's not worth it, let's just get out of here," Lucy states as she stands up and reaches for Natsu only to be blocked by a wall of purple runes. "Rules of the enchantment. Rule one Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the Exceed may not exit this barrier until a winner of the battle of Laxus the Lightning Dragonslayer vs. Natsu the Fire Dragonslayer has been decided." she reads in monotone only to lash out, "Freed what the heck? Levy! Can you get me out of here?" the blonde shouts to her female best friend.

"On it Lu!" Levy responds from across the guild and stands up to run over only to be met with glowing eyes then being unable to move as her body is swiftly petrified.

"SHRIMP!" Roars the Iron Dragonslayer as he gets ready for a fight.

"Ah ah ahh! Wouldn't do that if I were you lover-boy, that is if you want tiny here-gesturing the newly statued Levy-to stay in one piece. That goes for your brother too she-devil!" She shouts toward the bar at the Strauss siblings. Not far from her fellow Dragonslayer Wendy gets up along with Romeo ready to help.

"I wouldn't do that kidos, I don't wanna hurt ya but I will if I have ta." comes a voice above the young teens. "Hurt ya" "Have ta" follows the first in a squeakier manner. Ready to fight for their friends before a wall of the purple script appears around their table in rune script it reads the same rules lucy spoke of.

"I'm sorry everyone but this must be done. We are just trying to ensure your safety this will be over quickly, and if you cooperate no one will be harmed." replies a calm voice trying to reassure his guild of their actions.

"What's next you going to hold the town hostage again!" spits the magically caged blonde her words laced with venom that causes more than one of their captors to flinch at the memory she references.

"Relax blondie we just want to see if E.N.D. is all worth all the chips Tartaros bet on him," Laxus tells a caged Lucy with a bored tone in his voice, Meanwhile Laxus eyes never straying off of the accused demon pinkette.

"Oh, you want a fight Laxus! Why didn't you just say so?!" Roars Natsu with more rage than enthusiasm in his voice as he lunges for the s-class mage with a 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist'. In a flash the Elder mage dodged the younger slayers blow with ease and slams a lightning covered fist into his back air leaving his lungs in a sputter quickly hitting the floor and splintering the wood floor with his body, Laxus goes to strike again but has a flaming kick slammed into his midriff sending him sliding across the floor as he holds his stance. Both Dragon Slayers lock eyes glares full force for the duo as they intake a large amount of air.

"Lightning Dragon-"

"Fire Dragon-"

"ROAR!" as massive torrents of each element launch towards each other leveling all in their paths and causing a massive dust cloud to form across the guild.

"That all ya got Laxus, I actually thought that might hurt, I'm disappointed," Natsu responded his body and close singed as lightning sparked around him with small voltage burns on his arms and torso in the aftershock of the blow of the roars. There was no response from the second generation slayer leading most of the guild to think Natsu's roar did major damage to the s-class mage. As the smoke cleared they made out the towering figure of Laxus a few feet away from the path of destruction Natsu's roar left, without a scratch and the singed remainder of laxus cloak floating to the ground a few small flames still left feeding on the fabric.

"Guess I have to take you seriously now." Were the only words that left the 'Thunder God' as in a flash and a loud crash Natsu was buried into the floor again only much deeper than the last time signifying the much greater force used by the grandson of Makarov. Scanning the guild for Laxus only to find he hasn't moved from his spot that they could see. "Tsk. and here I thought you'd be a threat." Laxus sneers as he turns to walk away from the new crater in the center of the Guildhall.

"You want to see a threat!" comes a dark voice from Natsu's creator making most of the guild flinch one of the exceptions being Laxus who merely turn to look over his shoulder. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" as bolts of lightning emerge from the creator to reveal the Dual elements of the pinkette. Most are in awe of his abilities, Laxus only scoffs

"Think you can beat me with my own lightning? Good luck." Sneers the young Dryer charging a Large attack of his own preparing to blast the would be threat to end the fight he started.

"Lightning Flame Dragon-" Natsu is about to unleash the raging attack only to see his guildmates cowering behind the thrown about furniture because of him. It strikes Natsu then, he's not supposed to hurt his friends or make them scared of him, as his self deprecating thoughts continue the fire and lightning around him being to fizzle out to mear sparks as Laxus attack only gets stronger. He looks to see his comrades watching him lower his guard and the fear leaves them replacing with relief and concern. When his Eyes settle on Lucy and Happy the looks on their faces are telling him to fight but he can't find it in him to put his guard back up he smiles at them and turns back to Laxus as he lets loose his attack.

"Lightning Dragon Heaven's Halberd!" Shouts the blonde slayer as he releases it Towards the pinkette. It connects instantly and Natsu crashes into the floor as he slides back destroying the guild floor as he barrels towards the wall while embedded in the floor no longer conscious.

"Natsu!" screams the celestial wizard as tears roll down her face. The run wall fades to the win and Lucy sprints Towards her Dragonslayer, her only thoughts being 'please be alive'. As the rest of the guild doesn't move, some don't even breath in the wake of the attack. The former statues back to themselves, Levy buried in Gajeel's chest sobbing for her friend, and Elfman comforting his crying sisters with eyes holding their own tears. The Thunder Legion joins their leader and makes their way away from the catastrophe they created. "You monsters!" sobbed Lucy as she cradled Natsu's top half to her chest, his breathing shallow but there so she knew he was alive as sparks still emit in the aftershock but she pays them no mind lost in concern for Natsu. The Thunder Legion never looked back unable to face the guilds scrutinizing eyes but not wavering in their decision as they did with Fantasia. Emerging out of the far corner of the guild, an Ice mage rose From his seat a venomous smirk on his face as he makes his way towards the 'crash site' of the fire mage. Ignoring the bluenette questioning his action. As he is halfway there a jerk on his arm turns him around. Ready to lash out he stops when he is met with the ocean blue eyes of juvia.

"Gray darling, Juvia thinks that we should let them be, for now, Love-rival is in enough pain, Juvia doesn't want to cause her more." she looks at the object of her affection with a pleading gaze hoping he will understand. The man raises his hand up pushing a stray lock behind her ear and pulling back to softly touch Juvia's cheek and caresses it in a soothing manner.

"I have to do this Juvia, you know that if she sides with the demon that doesn't make her any better than the monster," he states in a calm voice no anger or rage directed at her just stating simple cause and effect for the situation. Juvia lowers her head knowing she can't stop him from doing what he needs to and simply nods. Gray withdrawal his hands and turns to continue back to the creator. When he's within talking distance he speaks to the blonde holding his quarry. "Get away from him Lucy and you won't get hurt." He's slightly taken aback that she responds with a growl towards him but doesn't show it as a cold fog begins to roll off of him in waves. "If you won't move I'll just have to move you," With an exasperated sigh as he raises his arm to cast a spell he's immediately knocked back by a bright flash of light and a man advancing towards his prone form until it's towering above him.

"How about you back off Gray and leave Lucy alone!" the lion growls at his former friend.

"You can't seriously be okay with Lucy being near that monster Loke!" The Demon Slayer barks at the spirit.

"That 'monster' as you put it makes Lucy happy and will protect her with his life, so I don't see a problem." Loke retorts with venom at the man seriously pissed he would raise a hand to his mage. As Gray goes to retort an armored hand lands on his shoulder silencing any response he would have thrown out.

"Come Gray we will leave them be, there is no merit in defeating an incapacitated foe." States the stern Titania with a gleam of worry for her blonde friend in her eye. At her remark gray 'tsks' as he shrugs off her shoulder and leaves the guild followed by Juvia and the still concerned Erza. Noticing the scene is over the Sky Dragonslayer makes her way to the site to assist her friends.

"Lucy here let me-" she's cut off by the gruff voice of the Iron Dragon.

"Stop kid! Stay back! It's not safe." All parties send confused looks towards the Iron Dragonslayer and the script mage on his tail. Noticing the questioning stares Gajeel decides to explain "Salamanders hurt, so Bunny Girl will be hostile towards anyone that goes near em, even a healer. He finishing looking towards Wendy putting a hand on her head to reassure her.

"But he needs to be healed, what do we do?" she turns her questioning and concerned eyes on her senior slayer.

"I might be able to help you" chimes in the lion spirit Cheerfully. "I'm a manifestation of her magic so if you're near me it's kinda like being at gunpoint, a silent threat which should calm her down a bit at least enough to let you help him." ignoring everyone's shock at the lions 180 in attitude the Sky Maiden agrees and follows Loke towards his keyholder and Natsu. "Hey Lucy I brought Wendy she wants to heal Natsu is that okay?" The zodiac asks as if addressing a wounded animal and in a way he is, the blonde growls and looks towards Wendy sniffing the air and looking into her eyes as if searching for something. After a minute of breath holding for the audience, it seems Lucy found it cuz her growling stops and she nods towards the young girl never removing her eyes from Wendy as the younger mage uses her magic to heal Natsu.

"Well Throw me in a scrap yard! That actually worked." Gajeel states in disbelief at the accepting stellar mage, as the group, look on as the blue light engulfs the Fire Dragonslayer and his breathing becomes gradually more stable.

"Well it is Lu Gajeel, instincts or not she's trusting and add helping Natsu almost no contest," Levy pipes up folding her arms behind her back looking towards Gajeel. Levy's remark gets a 'gihi' from The large Dragonslayer as silence falls on the group again as they divert their eyes towards the Dragonslayers and Stellar mage.

Wendy wipes her brow and looks towards Lucy. "his major injuries are healed he should be okay to move, I'm guessing you want to take him home?" Lucy nods at Wendy, taking that as an answer she continues. "Just send happy if anything comes up alright?" Wendy flashes a bright smile and stands up and backs away to show she means no harm. Lucy turns to Loke and nods like it was some kinda mental communication the spirit takes Natsu in his arms and the exit the guild happy hovering over Natsu in Loke's arms as they exit the Guildhall leaving the rest of the guild to stare at the door frazzled about the abrupt end.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: So I was kinda late wanted to have this chapter ready for new years but it didn't happen, anyways I did two line breaks this chapter which is something I really don't like to do but I didn't see another way to incorporate a bit of Gray without making a full chapter on him. On a different note I did a quick fix went over and revised and edited the previous chapters and have checked three times but I'm still paranoid I screwed up the order haha. anyways it's a pleasure to write for you guys and the support is awesome Cheers! Disc: don't own FT or the characters.** **  
**

Striding along the cobblestone streets of Magnolia a raging Demonslayer stomped through the frost path he creates, his anger causing his magic to flare and emit a wave of ice magic dropping the surrounding air into near sub-zero levels. Marching on ignoring the dusting of frost he leaves in his wake as he turns down a nearby alleyway slamming his fist into a nearby wall causing cracks to form at the point of contact and a layer of off-color ice to coat the surface as he attempts to vent his frustrations he letting out a yell of pure aggravation as he turns giving the parallel wall the same treatment again cracking part of it and having the rest smothered by a thin layer of the strange ice. Removing his fist from the wall Gray presses his right hand to his eye in a poor attempt to stop the surging headache that has quickly taken root as the icy-fog begins to intensify. "You let him get away," at the sound of the voice the ice mage snaps his head in the direction only to feel raw aggression as he looks at a replica of himself the only real difference is the more spiky hair and the blue markings covering his right arm and reaching up to cover part of his face. "You had the perfect chance to kill the demon and you let it slip through your fingers such a shame," the entity spoke not fazed in the least by his confused glare. "All you had to do was kill something that was already at death's door and yet you failed. Your father would be so disappointed," Gritting his teeth Gray bite out a remark.

"I didn't screw up anything, I couldn't take him out without them getting in the way!" comes the far less calm remark from the Demonslayer.

"Ah! Yes, my mistake a little girl and a glow in the dark cat got in your way and they are insurmountable obstacles," The entity snarks sarcastically throwing flippant gestures to emphasize his point which only angers Gray further.

"Just shut up I'm not in the mood for this shit." Gray bites out with far less energy in his tone but distaste is still prominent.

"I wouldn't be here if you would just simply kill the demon, are you hesitating, perhaps you believe the little blonde's words that he is your old friend? How nieve can you be he played you all of you he's still playing with that girl and you're eating it all right up! He is a monster of the same litter that tortured your friends enslaved your father they also killed your master and mother along with countless other innocents and some little delusional preaching is enough to make you have doubt of that?!" the image spouts at gray advancing closer and increasing his volume to borderline screaming as he nears the ice mage. The entity goes to continue but a wave of ice crashes towards him filling half the alleyway a thick slab of ice blocking any passage.

"That's enough!" Gray snaps with authority and a look of anger on his face causing the entity to freeze on the spot. "I know what they've done I don't need a reminder! I will kill E.N.D. that is a fact but playing into his little game won't let me win, so we just have to remind them all he's a monster." Gray finishes as a tainted smirk dripping pure malice crawls its way onto his features the dark mirth evident in his tone. "And after that, those who still choose to side with the monster… Well, I can't be held responsible for 'collateral damage'." Gray finishes with a dark chuckle as the entity fades with a smug expression on his face knowing he accomplished what he came for.

 **-Line Beak-**

Across Magnolia, with Loke leading the way and a banged and up unconscious Natsu on his back, Lucy right behind them as she scans the crowd with a hostile gaze seeing everyone as a possible threat with Natsu in his current state, thinking of her mate's condition causes a growl to tear from the blonde's throat at the memory of who harmed him. Hearing her growl the Zodiac looks over the shoulder not occupied by a head of pink hair and sees Lucy's angered gaze linger in the direction of the guild when it would land there, the other point of interest being the direction the trail of frost was headed when they departed the guild, Whenever her survey led her to those directions her growl would intensify and the lion spirit didn't know whether to be proud or afraid of her anger. Finally reaching her apartment rather quickly for mid-day trafic, then again people tend to clear a path when they think an angered animal is approaching and in a way they were right. Lucy opened the door for the spirit carrying her mate, as the group entered her apartment Lucy gestures towards the bed Loke doesn't question his master not having said a word sense his arrival and complies and gently places the injured dragon slayer on her bed. Once his charge is situated Loke turns to his key holder. "I'll take my leave now if you need anything just ask I'll have Virgo bring you food later" His only indication he was heard is a grunt from the blonde which causes the lion to let out a sigh. "Be safe princes," With those parting words and a flash of light Loke is gone leaving a passed out Natsu and a rather volatile blonde to watch over him.

Lucy approaches her bed as she surveys the pinkette's condition noting the small burns and scrapes on his exposed limbs along with the forming bruises, his tattered clothing opened to reveal minimal damages leading her to believe that Wendy treated any severe wounds rather well, as her eyes come to land on his face she notices it holds a rather contorted expression showing his discomfort causing the summoner to let out a low whimper as she moves her hand to press against his cheek, Natsu's expression morphs into one of content as he releases a sigh and nuzzles into her touch causing a smile to form on her face. Lucy pulls her hand back causing a short whimper from Natsu as he raises his head in an attempt to prolong the contact, the action causes a soft chuckle from the blonde as she moves the blankets and adjusts Natsu as she climbs into bed with her back pressing against the wall Natsu's head laying on her lap while she runs her fingers through his hair and softly scratches his scalp causing soft purrs to emit from the resting Dragonslayer, Lucy reluctantly removes her eyes from her mate and focuses her attention on her surroundings mainly on the points of entry into her 'den' prepared to defend her mate should she need to while he recovers.

The day ends and as mourning comes Lucy remains vigilant moving little if at all as the recovering slayer burrows as deep as possible into his mate while her rest. One day fades into two with Virgo showing up regularly throughout the day to offer her mistress meals to which she is answered with a not very hostile growl and the maid spirit bows and flashes back to her world without another word not wishing to defy her wishes. On the third morning, Loke is pacing in the spirit world feeling a mixture of emotions at the current situation, frustrated Lucy is acting like a child not eating until she gets what she wants, anger that Natsu won't wake up so Lucy will just stop, inadequacy knowing Aquarius would be able to snap her out of her current state, and shame feeling useless in his masters state of distress. Letting out a sigh and putting an end to his self-pity parade the Zodiac Leader decides to inform Fairy Tail about the duo, well those he trust to know about it. With a flash of light, the lion spirit is standing before the guilds double doors straightening his tie, Loke enters his former home in a casual manner and makes his way to the bar as if it's just another day at the office while he subtly scans the guild for a certain S-class blonde he would rather not hear the information he has. Seeing no sign of Laxus as he takes his seat at the bar he turns to Mira and smiles at the She-Devil. "Good morning Mira." The S-class barmaid doesn't seem fazed by his presence.

"Hello Loke, what are you doing here?" Mira asks the lion as she offhandedly cleans a mug. Loke does one final glance around the guild looking for anyone who would use what he would say against his master.

"They ain't here kitty-cat, so spit it out!" Came a gruff shout from across the room originating from a rather impatient Iron Dragonslayer from his perch next to the resident bookworm. Loke rolls his eyes at Gajeel and returns his gaze back towards Mira.

"Just came to let you guys know that it seems like Natsu's healing well, but Lucy won't eat and hasn't slept since it's happened, I mean sheesh Lucy hasn't even spoken just growls mainly and I'm getting worried." Complains a not so composed lion spirit as he raises his glasses to drag a hand down his face.

"Yeah that's pretty normal if I remember right," Wendy chimes in with a sudden appearance behind Loke startling the Lion spirit into nearly falling off his stool. "I was pretty young when Grandeeney told me but Mates are extremely overprotective especially when the other is hurt, it's kinda impressive she didn't snap at you or throw something." The sky Dragonslayer says taking a solemn tone when referring to her dragon parent, but revitalizing when she mentions Lucy not being more hostile while she places a finger to her chin and looks far off in thought, Until a bulky hand plants itself on her head breaking the healer from her inner thoughts.

"Yeah Salamander needs to wake up pretty soon though, or we might need to go in and force feed Bunny Girl, if she were a Dragonslayer there wouldn't be a problem but since she's not she won't be able to hold out indefinitely," Gajeel informs the group as he and a rather distraught bookworm approach the group at the bar.

"What do you mean 'force feed her'?" asks a bristling Loke ready to throttle the Dragonslayer for even suggesting to impose himself on his master.

Gajeel opens his mouth to bite back at the spirit but a small hand comes up to cover his mouth. "What he means is Lucy not being a Dragonslayer means her body doesn't have the physical attributes to comply with the instincts she gets from being a Dragonslayer's mate, Lu's body needs food or it'll start to shut down, Dragonslayers can go up to a month without eating and actual dragons can go even longer if it's necessary." States bluenette trying to diffuse the tension between the agitated lion spirit and Dragonslayer, argument seemingly dissolved Loke slumps into his chair as he lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help I'm just worried about this whole thing, I just want it to be over." Loke states from his slumped position causing a cooing 'awe' from the barmaid as she reaches and scratches his scalp between his ears causing a purr to emit from the Zodiac, the moment is interrupted by a loud cough. Abruptly straightening his posture to be sitting upright the spirit turns his attention to the two bluenettes and the heavily pierced man, pulling his fist to the front of his mouth he clears his throat trying to salvage his dignity.

"Wendy, you treated Natsu do you have an estimation of when he'll wake up?" Loke states trying to swiftly change the subject, Fortunately for him, the sky maiden takes pity on him.

"His injuries were pretty bad but I healed the more severe ones when I worked on him if I had to geuss anywhere from 2 days to a week from when he was treated so any day now really sorry I wasn't able to do more." The sky Dragonslayer starts confidently and finishes rather meekly she stops her self loathing when Gajeel rests his palm on her head and ruffles her hair.

"You did good kid, ain't no one could've done a better job than you did," Gajeels says in a rare soft moment trying to sooth the younger slayer causing Levy and Mira to gush at his sweetness, as the Iron Dragonslayer tries to force down a blush. Loke watches the scene a with fondness 'this is Fairy Tail there's still hope for them' The lion thinks to himself as he continues to watch the scene.

 **-Line Break-**

Darkness starts to fade and the first thing Natsu realizes is he must be dead, nothing in his entire life has ever felt this comfortable as he lets out a delighted growl at the feeling of resting in a warm nest of blankets and his pillow must be made of Aries wool or something as he nuzzles further into the comforting bliss. Similar thoughts float through his mind until he catches what exactly he thought. 'Wait Aries is Luce's spirit, last time I saw Luce was," his thoughts halt as the memories flash through his mind, the fight with Laxus, Lucy screaming his name, a lot of pain then everything just fades to black. Natsu immediately shoots up from the comfortable nest. "Luce!" Natsu shouts ignoring his headache and blurry vision as he scans his surroundings for his blonde mate. Suddenly Natsu is engulfed by arms and brought back into the soft heaven he left in search of the blonde and he faintly hears the scratchy whimper of his name spoken right by his ear and he goes stiff into the embrace before engulfing the other body in an embrace. "Luce." he softly mumbles as he moves his head to rest in the crook of her neck and takes a deep inhale, he instantly knows she hasn't showered in days just by her scent not having any trace of her usual bath products not that he cares Natsu is just overjoyed that she's alright.

With the abrupt break in silent, Lucy tensed before realizing Natsu sat up and her name was on his lips in a tone of panic, before she could process anything her body moved and she pulled him to her a soft whimper of his name in disbelief leaving her lips as she curls into his top half and she makes out the barely audible call of 'Luce' and at hearing his voice the instincts her body had been running on for the past two days shut off and the summoner curls further into a ball as they readjust so the blonde is mostly in his lap as tears are freely falling and Lucy is muttering various cries of 'I was scared you wouldn't wake up' to 'you should have burned him to a crisp' ones like the latter Natsu responds to with soft chuckles and the ones of the formers nature he would just tighten his hold and whisper soft 'but you didn't' and 'I'm here now' as he strokes her long blonde hair that's lost some of its shine as she softly cries to sleep in her mates embrace. Once Lucy's breathing evens out and her shaking stops Natsu removes his hand from her hair and pulls back to get a good look at her, dark bags under her eyes, hair slick with natural oil, her body looks rather weak too, she probably hasn't left his side since he was injured. Dropping his hand to the matress Natsu clenches his fist into the sheets in anger, anger at himself for upsetting his mate knowing he should have taken better care of her. At the thought, Natsu's mind wanders to the fact she hasn't left his side the thought although distressing makes his instincts surge with pride knowing she loyally protected him in his weakened state causing a happy growl to erupt from his throat as he gazes upon the sleeping goddess in his arms he decides he could stay like this forever.

As if waiting to disrupt his bliss a flash of light and a doorbell sound off inside the room to reveal a pink haired maid standing center room with a tray in her hand. "Princess I have brought you food as big brother requested, We are all getting a little worried we would like you to please eat something." the maid says her usual monotone voice taking a more concerned tone. Noticing the lack of response the maid tries again. "Do you wish to punish my pushiness princess?" Virgo asks finally rising from her bow to look at the bed only to be shocked seeing her keyholder asleep in her mate's arms as his dark eyes stare at her not even acknowledging Virgo's presence, the pink haired maid goes to speak but is cut off by a rather hoarse voice.

"So I was right she hasn't been eating, how long was I out?" Natsu asks the fellow pinkette his eyes never leaving the blonde.

"This was the third day, and yes she hasn't eaten I would bring food but she would just softly growl at me so I took that as a queue to leave. Would you like to punish me?" The spirit says bowing her head towards the Dragonslayer and finishing with her trademark request that draws a hoarse chuckle from Natsu, causing Virgo to tilt her head in confusion.

"Nah no punishment, its just been a while since I've heard you say that and it makes me laugh makes it seem like the past three months were all a bad dream," Natsu says more to himself than to the spirit. "Hey, Virgo can you come back in the morning and bring a lot of food and tell the others she'll be okay in the morning." Natsu flashes the maid his fanged grin and a ghost of a smile crosses her features with a bow and a farewell Virgo disappears in a flash of light.

With Virgo's departure, Natsu readjust the blonde in his lap so she won't be sore when she wakes up, shifting where Natsu has his upper torso propped up and his head against the headboard as Lucy rest her head on his stomach with her arms locked firmly around his waist as Natsu combs his fingers through her hair ignoring his dry throat and sore muscles instead focusing on Lucy's soft snores as she steadily breaths in his scent, or the feel of how she cutely nuzzles her face into his abs as he ignores the pain from the bruises he has there, he's just happy to have her in his presence, he can take the guard shift for the night, plus he's slept enough, Natsu finishes his thoughts and just watches the blonde as she sleeps the afternoon away and well into the night.


End file.
